Slender Shorts: beginging of a nightmare
by ZephyrtheRougeDragon
Summary: You arrived at the forest with tales and stories that slender is real and has took everyone away. Do you have what it takes to survive and collect all 8 pages? Or will you fall victim like everyone else?


Slender shorts: Forest

Chapter 1:

"Click…clack…click…clack…" The sound of the electric fence behind me makes as I dash into the forest. There were rumors… stories that Slender is real. The story where Slender man took the children and lay them dead on the ground with blood oozing out of their bodies. Tales… where people were missing and yet the media, police or anyone dare to investigate and it all leads to here…

It was dark. There was no moon and the stars glitter out in the sky as I turned my flashlight on. All I needed to end this little game is to collect 8 pages. So far as I know, no one has done it. A Few brave missing people only had seven pages and I'm going to be the first. I walked ahead, waving my flashlight around. Thoughts flooded my head and without looking, I bumped into the big tree ahead of me. "Ow!" I thought as I tried to stand up, rubbing my face with my hand. When I looked at my hand, it was covered with blood. I sighed and scanned around the big tree. The big tree was very tall compared to the other regular trees that surround me. At the top of the trunk, there were four branches stretching apart and with a few leaves on each other. When I was behind the tree, I found a big white note with some scribbles on it. I sneaked a glance at it and it was written "NoNoNoNo!" I blinked and took the page without a second thought. The next thing I knew, I ran right into another set of trees as I heard a low drum noise in a distance and I was scared.

I stopped and looked around. I found myself next to a blue truck with a pile of pale boxes. I looked inside the truck and there was no one. "The person who was driving this must have run." I thought with a shiver and glanced at the small square building. It was brown with a white door in front of it as I took a look around. There was another white note with the same scribbles on it. I smiled and took the second note as I heard the noise getting louder and louder and my heart beating to the exact tone of the background noise. I ran again knowing the tall man would come this way. I ran and ran, through the forest. It seems like an endless maze with slender man behind me. I took a glance back and I shouldn't have done it. I saw Slender behind me.

He was tall with a black suit and a white shirt inside. His pants were black and he had no face. His arms were thin stretching to his white gloves. I turned away, now scared out of my mind. Running and running away from that tall man was the first thing I had to do. I seem to be running for an hour now; I glanced back and saw no one. I stopped myself and looked around. There were six white bulks, each with a ladder. I took a look around the six bulks trying to find another white note. After several hours of searching, I gave up and spied an odd looking tunnel just to the right of me. I walked into it and saw it was a long tunnel. I walked through it with hopes that slender wasn't at the other side of the tunnel and when I came out I saw another note with scribbles. I quickly grabbed it and ran into the bathroom.

The sounds were met up with a slow chilling music as I find my way into the bathroom. The bathroom was so dirty and with so much blood on the walls I had to stop vomiting. There was a note somewhere in here as I looked around the bathrooms. I went to this hallway and that, saw many brown chairs and the least enemy I wanted to see, slender man. I gasped and ran out of the hallway, scared out of my mind and without thinking I grabbed the third white note which was on the wall and ran out the bathroom building. The next thing I knew I was at the blue truck again. I cursed silently and went to retracing my steps through this forest.

My legs were shaking as I raised my flashlight up to see if there are any more notes I missed. The music was slowly creeping me out and the low drums. "Why did I come here in the first place?" I thought angrily. I found myself in another batch of forest and there was another note just sitting there in front of me. I groaned at the sight of it and grabbed it. The sound gotten louder with a new tone mixed into the blend. The sight of it wobbles my legs and I can't walk. Then to make things worse, my flashlight flickered into a dim light before acknowledging itself as…dead. "No no! NO! No!" I screamed trying to shake the flashlight to make it start working. "Please work! Work! Work!" I said again and it was no use. I throw the flashlight away and continued on. But the scares have yet to come…

I walked and walked into the darkness with thoughts swirling in my mind thinking that Slender has the advantage now. I can almost feel him closer to me… waiting… in the dark as crickets' starting chirping. I came across a corner and sighed. "So this is how it will end?" I thought and I looked around to see if Slender's around. He wasn't and I waited and waited but he didn't come. Tired and fussing, I got up and explored the corner. The wind started to blow the trees' leaves, waving in mid-air as I found another corner next to the corner I was in. With my luck, there's the white note. This marks my fifth one as I went to grab it and ran out.

I dived into the forest again with hopes of escaped. But the sound in the background was making my head hurt. I looked around trying to see if slender was behind me and so he was. He was standing next to a tree staring at me. I wanted to scream, get help. But I just ran away. Suddenly, Slender appeared front of me and I ran the opposite way.

He drive me into the bathroom again and I went to the right passage and took a left turn and then without looking, bam! I hit myself into the wall. I was cornered! As I looked around for any signs of escape as the music of the background deepens and deepens inside my head. The next thing I knew, I saw slender in front of me. He curved his faceless mouth into a smile and I saw blood dripping out of it. "You're the killer! You're the killer!" I screamed as slender ended my misery. The sound died down until there was nothing left. The crickets' chirp as owl hoot in a distance. Slender man still kept his record and he took the five papers away from me and disappeared without a trace.

I woke with a start and glance around. I found myself in my bed. Toys and books were scattered throughout the floor. On one side, there was a cabin and a white door. It was still night time as I glanced at the clock. "12 midnight" I sighed, "It was a dream" I thought as I got myself comfortable again and just when I was about to sleep, Slender man was stalking in my window.


End file.
